


Reunión.

by Nande_chan



Series: Castillos de papel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía que decidir, seguir a Greyback o a Lupin. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunión.

Denis es un hombre lobo que se dirige a una reunión con los de su especie y no puede evitar pensar que es tiempo ya de tomar un bando, que no puede mantenerse por siempre al margen de la guerra.

Confía en Fenrir, después de todo es de los lobos más experimentados que conoce y además el peligro que representaría no unirse al Dark Lord es mucho. Sin embargo, siempre que se encuentra con Lupin un sentimiento de seguridad lo embarga, y es ese sentimiento el culpable de su indecisión y su neutralidad.

La reunión comienza, la decisión está tomada.


End file.
